pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ009
Treść Cole, Layla oraz Cilan dzisiaj opuszczają miasto Jubilife, aby wyruszyć w dalszą podróż po regionie Sinnoh. Cilan – brat Layli został nowym członkiem grupy Cola – nieco z przymusu, ale tylko od strony Layli. Cola ten człowiek fascynował – wiedział tak wiele na tak wiele tematów – był weteranem podróży, doświadczonym ze świetnym przygotowaniem – bardzo się cieszył, że może podróżować z takim człowiekiem. - Dobra, już skończ mi opowiadać co tam Ci Cilan powiedział. Mam tego po dziurki w nosie – warknęła Layla na Cola, kiedy ten zdawał jej relację z opowieści Cilana. Cole postanowił, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzać, a więc wrócił do swojego pokoju, wrzucił do plecaka kilka rzeczy po czym zszedł na dół do pracowni informatycznej w centrum – zamierzał zadzwonić do profesora Rowana. - Witaj Cole! – powitał go miło staruszek – jak mija Ci podróż? – zapytał go wesoło - Świetnie panie profesorze. Złapałem już trzy pokemony, ale to nie koniec, a dopiero początek. Wspominał pan, żebym dzwonił w razie potrzeby – ta potrzeba nadarzyła się teraz. Mianowicie zdobyłem już pierwszą odznakę, a nie posiadam na nie kasetki… a więc… - zasugerował Cole. Profesor złapał się za głowę po czym powiedział. - Rzeczywiście! Zapomniałem! Wybacz mi, już wysyłam moją asystentkę, a więc myślę, że jutro cię dogoni. No to do widzenia Cole, właśnie gotuję obiad – odrzekł profesor po czym się rozłączył. Cole wesoło podskakując wrócił do pokoju po plecak. *** Już po kilkunastu minutach byli w drodze. Layla wciąż naburmuszona szła kilka metrów za Colem i Cilanem. Od czasów pokazów nie odezwała się do Cilana ani słowem, a z Colem wymieniała jedynie krótkie zdania. - Uważam, że powinniśmy się wybrać do miasteczka Twinleaf. Od roku znajduje się tam sala pokemon. Myślę, że dasz radę latającym pokemonom lidera – powiedział Cilan, a Cole już podekscytował się perspektywą zdobycia kolejnej odznaki. - Natomiast z tego co przeczytałem na plakatach w Centrum Pokemon w miasteczku Sangenam odbywają się kolejne pokazy. Czy przypadkiem nie będziemy tamtędy przechodzić? – zapytał Cole, a Cilan pokiwał głową – Wyśmienite połączenie smaku bitew i esencji pokazów. Szykuje się spora dawka emocji. – rzekł Cilan. Szli tak przez kolejną godzinę. Co jakiś czas Cole pytał o jakiś szczegół związany zazwyczaj z Unovą. Już miał wypowiedzieć kolejne pytanie, kiedy drogę przebiegł im pewien pokemon. Cole wyjął pokedex i sprawdził go. POKEDEX Shinx spojrzał się na nich, uśmiechnął się po czym załadował atak i wystrzelił atakiem iskrą w stronę Cola. Wszyscy dookoła poczuli smak spalenizny, a Shinx zaczął uciekać. Cole szybko otrzepał ubranie, zignorował lekki wstrząs i rzucił się do pościgu. - Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga!!! – krzyknął zdenerwowany i popędził za małym pokemonem. Shinx gwałtownie skręcił w wysoką trawę. Layla i Cilan biegli kilkadziesiąt metrów za nim. ŁUP!!! Cole zderzył się z kimś. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka, że aż go odrzuciło do tyłu. Siedział chwilę na ziemi po czym wstał otrzepując ubranie z kurzu. Otworzył oczy i przetarł je – nie wierzył temu, co widział. Czy to naprawę byli oni? - Zack? Damian? – rzekł Cole patrząc na swoich przyjaciół z regionu Johto - Cole!!! – krzyknął uradowany Damian i rzucił mu się na szyję. Zack był nieco bardziej opanowany i ograniczył się do kumplowskiego uścisku dłoni. - Liczyłem, że uda mi się ciebie spotkać! – krzyknął Damian - Od jak dawna podróżujecie, że się jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy? – zapytał ich Cole. - Ja przybyłem dwa tygodnie temu, a Damian trzy tygodnie temu. Spotkaliśmy się na pokazach w Jubilife i postanowiliśmy, że razem wyruszymy do Oreburg. – wytłumaczył Zack. Obydwaj mieli zmienione outfity, ale wciąż wyglądali tak samo – niewiele się zmienili. - Byliście na pokazach w Jubilife? Jak to możliwe, że się nie widzieliśmy! Kurcze, no nic… za chwilę pogadamy, bo musze się rozprawić z pewnym Shinxem. GDZIE ON JEST?! – histeryzował Cole. Shinxa nigdzie nie było – najwyraźniej czmychnął, kiedy Cole rozmawiał. Rozglądał się dookoła, ale nie udało mu się dostrzec niebieskiego lewka. - No nic… Ale gdzie moje maniery. Przedstawiam wam moich towarzyszy Cilana i Laylę. Wy natomiast poznajcie moich przyjaciół z Johto – Damiana i Zacka - Mimo mi was poznać – odrzekł Cilan. Layla również przywitała się z nowymi znajomymi. - Jestem już trochę zmęczona, zróbmy postój – rzekła Layla do Cola - Co wy na to? Zostaniecie z nami? – zapytał Cole Damiana i Zacka - Jasne! My też planowaliśmy postój, bo właściwie to chcieliśmy stoczyć ze sobą bitwę i wypróbować nasze nowe pokemony – powiedział Damian spoglądając na Zacka – to co? Zaczynamy? - Jasne! Ok, Charizard pokaż się! Wyślę go na przeszpiegi – niech szuka tego malucha. Nas też zaatakował – podstępny łobuz, niech ja do dorwę – groził Zack po czym nieco się rozluźnił i przystąpił do bitwy z Damianem. Odeszli trochę dalej, aby mieć więcej miejsca. Cilan zgodził się sędziować. -Walczycie trzy na trzy, wygra ten, który pokona wszystkie pokemony przeciwnika. Obydwaj możecie wymieniać pokemony podczas walki. To co? Zaczynamy? – rzekł Cilan, po czym obydwaj trenerzy wyjęli po pokeballu. - Buizel pokaż się! – krzyknął Zack wybierając pierwszego pokemona. - Totodile naprzód! – rzekł Damian. Cole wyciągnął pokedex aby sprawdzić nieznanego mu pokemona Zacka. POKEDEX - Totodile lodowa pięść! - Buizel ty także! – krzyknął Zack. Nastąpiła walka na pięści z której nikt nie wyszedł zwycięsko. - Bomba błotna Bui! - Totodile wodny ogon! – Totodile starał się odbić wodnym ogonem nadciągające ataki, lecz były one bardzo silne i zadały mu obrażenia. - Totodile hydro pompa! - Unik! – krzyknął Zack. Buizel sprawnie unikał ataków Totodila. W końcu ten się zmęczył, a Buizel zaatakował. - Lodowa pięść, dawaj, jest na wyczerpaniu! – Bui z ogromną siłą uderzył w Totodila i popchnął go kilka metrów na plecach. Totodile stał się niezdolny do walki, pierwszy punkt dla Zacka. - Powrót Totodile, Yanma twoja kolej! – rzekł Damian. Cole nigdy wcześniej tego pokemona nie widział, najwyraźniej był to jego nowy nabytek. - Buizel użyj bomby dźwięku! - Yanma, kontratakuj tym samym atakiem! – krzyknął Damian. Bomby zderzyły się i zneutralizowały - Tak do niczego nie dojdziemy. Szybki atak Yanma! – błyskawicznie zadała obrażenia Buizelowi - Jeszcze raz szybki atak! – kolejny atak trafił w Buizela, który bronił się coraz słabiej - Buizel wytrzymaj, wodny puls! – wydał polecenie Buizel, ale Yanma uniknęła i tego ataku po czym zaatakowała atakiem skrzydeł i dobiła Buizela bombą dźwięku. - Buizel niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Yanma – oznajmił Cilan. Zack powrócił go do pokeballa po czym wyjął kolejny. - Gabite naprzód! – drugi pokemon Zacka wyglądał już groźniej. Damian spojrzał się na niego z kamienną twarzą, ale nie wycofał Yanmy. - No dobrze Yanma, szybki atak! - Gabite zablokuj ją powietrznym asem! – pokemony zderzyły się i widać było, że znaczną przewagę miał Gabite. - Smoczy pazur! – rzekł Zack. Gabite wyskoczył wysoko w górę i zaatakował smoczym pazurem trafiając w jedno ze skrzydeł Yanmy i obracając ją bardzo szybko przez co została nieco zdezorientowana. - Kamienne ostrze! – kolejny raz Yanma otrzymała spore obrażenia. Kamienne ostrza dawały jej się we znaki. - Jeszcze raz smoczy pazur!!! - Broń się mała, broń się! – Yanma próbowała użyć jakiegoś ataku, ale nie wyszło jej – szara kula, która z niej powstała była zbyt mała. - Jeszcze raz kamienne ostrze Gabite! - Yanma uda Ci się!!! – Yanma użyła kolejny raz tego ataku, ale bezskutecznie. Druga kula upadła na ziemię… trzecia także… kamienne ostrza się zbliżały. W KOŃCU SIĘ UDAŁO – srebrnobiała kula wystrzeliła w stronę kamiennych ostrzy i odbiła je. Yanma zawisła na chwilę w powietrzu po czym zaczęła świecić jasnym, białym światłem! - Ona ewoluuje!!! – krzyczał uradowany Damian. Layla była pod wrażeniem całej tej bitwy. Cilan również spoglądał ukradkiem na to, co się działo. - To Yanmega! – rzekł Zack spoglądając w stronę przeciwnika jego Gabita. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził go POKEDEX - Gratuluję Yanmega! No dobrze, a więc starożytna moc! – powiedział Damian, a kolejna, jeszcze większa kula pomknęła ku Gabitowi. Następnie Yanmega użyła serii bomb dźwięku, które wgniotły pokemona w ziemię. - Jest naprawdę silna! – zauważył Cole spoglądając w stronę atakującej Yanmegi. Yanmega jeszcze raz użyła antycznej mocy co sprawiło, że Gabite stał się niezdolny do walki. Zack zagryzł wargi po czym powrócił swojego pokemona do pokeballa. - Skorupi naprzód! – krzyknął Zack. Cole pomyślał, że w porównaniu do wszystkich pokemonów jakie Zack złapał w Johto, Skorupi wyglądał dość mizernie. - Pineco pokaż się! – W Johto Damian używał go dość rzadko ze względu na jego brak doświadczenia. Czyżby ten pokemon trochę zmężniał? – myślał Cole - Walka robaków! Harmonia z naturą utrzymana w takich niewielkich rozmiarach. To udany przepis na dobrą bitwę! – rzekł Cilan, a Layla ziewnęła okazale sygnalizując swoją obojętność na jego komentarze. - Pineco użyj kwasu! - Skorupi ty także! – krzyknął Zack. Kwas zderzył się ze sobą i rozchlapał zachlapując pole do bitwy. - Skorupi szpilopocisk! - Pineco szybki skręt! – krzyknął Damian. Wszystkie szpilopociski zostały odbite w stronę Skorupiego, który odskoczył i użył trującego krzyża. Pineco oberwał pierwsze bęcki. - Teraz skorupi trujący kieł! - Pineco odepchnij go akcją! – rzekł Damian. Pineco próbował odeprzeć atak przeciwnika, ale było już za późno i kolejny raz otrzymał obrażenia. - Szpilopocisk! - Pineco samozniszczenie! – krzyknął Damian. Był to czyn ostateczny – nastąpiła potężna eksplozja, która sprawiła, że wiele pokemonów z okolicznych drzew z nich pospadało. Spłoszyły się stada Starlych. Spadł również między innymi Shinx, który wdał się we znaki naszym bohaterom. - Teraz się mi nie wywiniesz! Jesteś mój! – krzyczał Cole w lekkim obłędzie. - Swinub naprzód! Bomba błotna! – krzyknął Cole. Swinub zamiast użyć bomby błotnej rzucił się na Shinxa używając usunięcia. - Nie!!! Mówiłem Ci, że użyj bomby błotnej! Zrób co mówię! – krzyczał Cole. Swinub zareagował na wołanie Cola i skleił oczy Shinxa - A teraz odłamki lodu! – Swinub znowu się nie posłuchał i ponownie użył usunięcia. Cole nie miał mu tego za złe, ponieważ osiągnął pożądany efekt – Shinx leżał niezdolny do walki. - Już ty u mnie przeżyjesz prawdziwą szkołę wychowania! – zapowiedział Shinxowi Cole – pokeball leć!!! 3..2…1……….. złapany!!! - No i jest! Kolejny lider mi już nie straszny – złapałem Shinxa! - krzyknął uradowany Cole po czym pośpiesznie schował Swinuba do pokeballa, ponieważ ten już świrował atakując stadko niewielkich pokemonów robaków stojących przy drzewie. Jeden z nich postawił się Swinubowi i użył ciosu głową. Layla momentalnie się nim zainteresowała – spojrzała w stronę robaczka po czym wywołała Bulbasaura. - Bulbasaur, użyj dzikich pnączy! – krzyknęła koordynatorka. Bulbasaur zdzielił małego pokemona . Ten próbował użyć ponownie ciosu głową, ale zamiast tego zderzył się z pokeballem Layli. 3…2…1… Złapany!!! - Ehh… to jest chyba na serio nie? Złapałam pokemona… Złapałam pierwszego pokemona!!! – podskakiwała z radości Layla. – Ale… co to właściwie za pokemon? Cole, mógłbyś sprawdzić? – powiedziała do niego, a Cole wyciągnął pokedex POKEDEX - A więc to Kricketot!!! Super! To jak? Zjemy coś, straaaaaaasznie jestem głodna, wykończyła mnie ta bitwa! – powiedziała Layla, a wszyscy się zaśmiali. - Skoro ciebie wykończyła, to co mają mówić nasze pokemony? – powiedział Zack nieco rozbawiony – No dobrze Damian, tym razem byłeś lepszy, aleeeeee… ale tylko tym razem! Już nie długo czas na rewanż! Do grupy Cola i Layli dołączyli nowi członkowie – Shinx i Kiricketot. Jak trenerzy sobie z nimi poradzą? Czego więcej dowiemy się na temat podróży Damiana i Zacka? Jak potoczą się dalej losy naszych bohaterów – o tym wszystkim już w kolejnych odcinkach! Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty Pokemonów * Shinx (Cola; złapany; debiut) * Kricketot (Layli; złapany; debiut) * Yanmega (Damiana; debiut) * Buizel (Zacka; debiut) * Gabite (Zacka; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' * Zack * Damian Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Shinx *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Charizard' (Zacka) *'Totodile' (Damiana) *'Pineco' (Damiana) * Shinx (debiut) * Yanmega (debiut) * Skorupi (debiut) * Buizel (debiut) * Gabite (debiut) * Yanma